Cybertronian Nights
by Moonview
Summary: Inspired by zukofan2005's Fire Nation Nights, but TFP. Bumblebee is a 15 year old street rat, who's never known his parents. He's more than what people think he is, but he's starting to believe what they say. But what happens when he meets a certain princess, and what does his necklace have to do with his hidden past?
1. Chapter 1

**Cybertronian Nights**

**A/N: I decided to do a TFP version of Disney's Aladdin, with my own twists of course. I don't own either. This is humanized so if you don't like it don't read it!**

**Aladdin-Bumblebee**

**Jasmine-Moonrose (my OC)**

**Sultan-Optimus/Megatron**

**Jafar-Starscream**

**Iago-Knockout/Breakdown**

**Raja-Smokescreen**

**Genie-Bulkhead**

**Captain of the Guard-Ultra Magnus**

Chapter 1

_Oh, I come from a land from a faraway place_

_Where the caravan predicons roam_

_Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense _

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

_When the wind's from the east_

_And the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down_

_Stop on by_

_Hop on a predicon and fly_

_To another Cybertronian night_

_Cybertronian nights are like Cybertronian days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

_Cybertronian nights beneath the Cybertronian moons_

_A fool off guard_

_Could fall very hard_

_Out there in the dunes_

A man riding a ground-type predicon sang riding into the marketplace of Iacon at night, with a few people watching him. He stopped hopping off just as the predicon collapsed, without noticing he set up his booth.

"Hello, everyone please come closer," he said, and apparently got too close for his liking. "Too close!" They backed up. "Better. Ah Iacon! The city of mystery, enchantment, and the finest merchandise on sale today! Come on down! Oooh look at this, a phase shifter, allows you to go through solid objects and vise-versa," he said demonstrating removing his hand. "It will not break, oh! It broke!" he tossed it away. "How about this!" He pulled out a box. "I've never seen one intact before." The people began to disperse. "Wait don't go! I can see you're only interested in the extremely valuable, and rare. If you are then I'd consider this!" he said pulling out a silver lamp. The people turned away. "This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life, a young man who like this lamp was more than he seemed. A diamond in the rough." This caught the people's attention they sat down as he poured a glowing blue sand into his hand tossing it up. "It began on a dark night, with a dark man and his dark purpose."

-.-

Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown waited in the middle of the desert, or _Sea of Rust_, for someone to arrive. A few moments later, a green-eyed man, wearing a black cloak rode up on his black horse.

"It took you long enough Lockdown," Starscream snarled at the newcomer.

"My apologizes," he said not sounding sorry at all.

"Do you have it?" Starscream barked.

"I had to rip out a few sparks, but I got it," Lockdown said, pulling out a half a golden predicon.

Starscream hastily reached for it.

"Ah! My payment," Lockdown said, failing to notice Knockout sneak up behind him.

Before he could react, the piece was removed from his hand, and Knockout handed the half to Starscream.

"Thank you Knockout," Starscream said pulling out the other half from his grey and red jacket, and attaching them together. The little, flying predicon flew off at an alarming rate. "After it!" he shouted kicking his horse into a gallop.

They stopped as it reached an unusually large dune, it split in half landing in two parts of the dune. Suddenly the dune rose, forming a giant predicon head.

"After all this time…" Starscream said.

"Primus," Lockdown said dismounting, and walking towards the gaping predicon maw.

"_Who disturbs my slumber?"_ The cave spoke in a low tone.

"I-it is I, Lockdown. A humble bounty hunter," he bowed.

The cave was silent for a moment. "_Know this, only one can enter, one whose worth lies far within. The diamond in the rough." _

Lockdown looked unsure for a moment.

"Go on!" Starscream barked.

After a moment's hesitation Lockdown placed his foot on the first step. He stood there for a moment then relaxed. The second he did the cave roared, and slammed down, crushing him into dust. All that was left was the large dune and the two pieces.

"That went well," Breakdown said, breaking the silence.

"Obviously that hunter was less than worthy," Knockout rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Starscream said darkly, "we must find this one….this diamond in the rough."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own TFP of Aladdin. And I noticed I forgot a few characters last chapter so let me introduce them quickly. BTW Raf, Jack, and Miko will be in this, but as animals.**

**Miko (cat) and Jack (dog) will also play the part of Rajah.**

**Raf (hawk) will be Abu**

**Strafe (From TAoE) will be Carpet.**

**And I've decided to do Smokescreen as Genie instead.**

A lone teenage boy raced through the marketplace of Iacon, before a merchant could even shout the boy grabbed a loaf of bread, racing away.

"STOP! THEIF!"

At the shout Ultra Magnus and his men chased after. 'I'll get you this time street rat'

-.-

A young fifteen year old boy, with bright ice-blue eyes, black hair with thick random blonde highlights, dressed all in black, torn-up clothes, skid to a stop at the edge of a roof to keep from falling, but the guards are on his heels…again.

"Boy!" Ultra Aft shouted, arriving with a whole squadron of guards. "After all the laws you've broken, I'll have your hands as a trophy!"

"All this for a loaf of bread?" 'Bee asked raising an eyebrow.

The guards began charging me; seeing a rope connected to an open window, I jumped on, sliding down taking clothes with him. 'Primus must hate me,' Bumblebee thought as he watched a woman saw him and closed the window.

Swinging sideways, he let go of the rope and rolled into a tuck, landing with minimal amount of damage.

"You won't get away that easy, boy!" Magnus shouted, as 'Bee untangled himself from all the clothes.

"You think that was easy?" Bumblebee asked.

"Getting into trouble early, aren't you 'Bee?" one of the women who was actually kind to him asked. Most of the women and girls in this part of town had a crush on the young handsome thief; it was because he was the bad boy, rebellious type, or his drop-dead gorgeous looks.

"Trouble? Me? Pfff," 'Bee said with a wave of my hand. "I'm only in trouble if I caught." Just as luck would have it, Magnus grabbed the front of his black long-sleeve shirt and held him up by it.

"Got you now street rat!" he smiled.

"I'm in trouble!" 'Bee said. Thankfully my hawk, Raf, arrived clawing his face, causing him to drop me. "Good timing Raf, as usual." With that 'Bee took off down the street, jumping on and over things and people as he ran from the guards.

_One jump ahead of the bread line_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

Bumblebee sang as he did his usual routine of running from the guards. Ducking and jumping the guards swinging swords at him. He jumped on a guards head, summersaulting off of it, pushing him into a stall, which ended with the stall runner and guard fighting each other.

_I steal only what I can't afford_

_And that's everything_

He casually strolled away, then broke into a run once he saw the guards going after him again, continuing to evade them.

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_That's all, and it's no joke_

Quickly thinking 'Bee climbed up onto a wooden construction platform, looking at the guards gather below him. Continuing to taunt them he casually leaned on one of the poles.

_These guys just don't appreciate I'm broke_

They shouted insults and threw things at him, to try and get him to attack like other criminals would. Instead he kept his cool, and evaded his attack.

_Riffraff!_

_Street rat!_

_Scoundrel!_

_Take that!_

Bumblebee smiled down and held the bread out.

_Just a little snack guys_

_Rip him open, take it back guys!_

They started shaking the platform, trying to shake him off. With a smirk 'Bee went to the edge and let the shaking platform propel him through a window.

_I can take a hint_

_Should face the facts_

_You're my only friend here Raf_

Bumblebee hopped back to his feet, to find himself in a room full of very pretty girls about his age.

_Oh how sad this boy has really hit the bottom_

_He's become a one-man rise in crime!_

'Bee shyly backed away, and ran into their rather large mother, who had a broom.

_I'd blame his parents, but he hasn't got 'em_

Seeing another window on the other side of the room he made his way over while dodging attacks from the broom. Luckily that was easy for him to avoid.

_Gotta eat to live_

_Gotta steal to eat_

_I'll tell you 'bout it when I've got time!_

Getting to the window, before he could jump, one girl pushed him out. Quickly he pushed off the wall as he descended, landing squarely on his feet. With that over he raced for a hiding spot.

'Muscleman will do' Bee thought hiding behind him and copying his movements.

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom_

'Bee missed one movement and the guards saw him, allowing the chase to continue.

_Next time I'm gonna use a nom de plume_

Turning a corner, 'Bee saw a guy lying on a bed of nails. Jumping over him, the guy rolled off the bed, and one guard was unfortunate enough to land on it on his aft. Then turned again leaping over the length of smelting rocks, on which a guy (and now the unlucky guards) were walking on.

_One jump ahead of the hitmen_

_One hit ahead the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

He arrived in a smaller marketplace, where he quickly noticed Raf trying to eat the fish.

_Stop thief!_

_Vandal!_

_Raphael! _

_Scandal! _

'Bee grabbed the unruly hawk, as people shouted. The guards surrounded him in front of a door, ready to grab their swords.

_Let's not be so hasty_

The door behind him opened and a ugly, fat woman came out, scooping 'Bee up bridal style.

_Still I think he's rather tasty!_

'Bee cringed away, and before anyone saw, they suddenly found him with an arm around the young guard Jazz, acting like they were friends.

_Gotta eat to live_

_Gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we'd get along_

_WRONG!_

They all leapt on him, tossing down a smoke bomb he darted away as they fought one another.

"THERE HE GOES!"

_One jump ahead of the hoof beats_

_Vandal!_

Another group of guards came blocking his route, and he doubled back for another path. Only for it to happen to him two more times.

_One hop ahead the hump_

_Street rat!_

Climbing a wall onto a roof he leapt onto a set of stairs in another alley.

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_Scoundrel!_

He raced up the stairs as the guards continued to fallow him and tried throwing fruit at him for some reason. Quickly turning a corner away from a drop he saw, and they didn't he found himself in a room filled with rugs.

_They're quick, but I'm much faster_

_Take that!_

Bumblebee hastily grabbed a rug, to use as a parachute.

_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish me happy landin'_

_All I need to do is jump!_

Leaping out the window, Bee landed in a different alley, since he got enough momentum, while the guards landed in discount fertilizer.

'Serves them right,' Bumblebee thought as Raf landed on his shoulder. "Here boy," 'Bee said splitting the bread in half. The bird happily began to feast. Sitting down, 'Bee was about to take his first bite, when he saw two kids like him scavenging through the trash for scraps of other's meals. The older girl saw him watching and grabbed her brother, holding him protectively. Sighing 'Bee stood up, he didn't want to eat while these two starved, the only reason he survived was because he was a fast learner and he had help from the kind women who took care of him till they died. Unlike these kids he could go a few more days without food and he could easily steal more. Walking to the kids he offered them his half.

"Go on. You can take it," he smiled. Shortly Raf came up and offered his bitten piece to them.

With huge grins the two took the food. The girl hugged him and darted off with her brother behind her.

Hearing cheering bumblebee made his way to the street where he saw a boy, probably a year older than him, riding a silver stallion towards the palace with a huge entourage.

"Looks like the princess has another suitor," a man in front of him said.

"Bet she'll turn this one down too," a guy next to the first guy sighed.

"If only the royals stuck to the original plan, then we wouldn't have this problem," the third guy growled.

"They would've, but my friend, who works in the palace said that the son of Megatron and Eclipse went missing when he was four," the first guy said.

"Oh yeah…do you think there's still a reward for finding him?" third guy asked.

"Yea there is, it's said that the boy had hair black as night with streaks as gold as the sun in it, his eyes were so blue they practically glowed, and he wore crescent moon necklace," first guy said. "He'd actually be turning sixteen in two days."

"Wow," second guy said.

'Bee would've listened to their conversation more, if he didn't spot the two kids he fed earlier race out in front of the suitor's horse. The stallion reared up, almost knocking the guy off.

"Why you filthy little-"he swung down his whip to hit the children, to the crowd's horror, but instead, the whip wrapped around Bumblebee's arm, which was covered.

"Hey! If I were you I'd buy some manners!" 'Bee snapped ripping the whip out of his hand.

"Please," he said riding on by, knocking 'Bee over.

"Hey look! It's not every day you see a horse with two afts!" Bumblebee remarked.

The suitor stopped and turned around. "You are a worthless street rat, you're born a street rat, and you'll die a street rat! And only your fleas will mourn you!" he snarled as the gates closed behind him.

Bee sighed and stood up. "Come on Raf, let's go home."

-.-

Bumblebee walked up the crumbling steps of his home, which was pretty much a building that was abandoned in the middle of construction, and was currently deteriorating.

_Riffraff_

_Street rat_

_I don't buy that_

_If only they'd look closer_

_Would they see a poor boy_

_No way_

_They'd find out there's so much more me_

'Bee sat down removing the torn cloth that covered the window. He looked out over the city, which glowed in the night.

"Someday Raf, someday we'll be rich, live in a palace and have no worries at all," 'Bee said with a small smile, rubbing the hawks head. After a moment he grabbed the candle that was giving little light to the room, and blew it out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own TFP or Aladdin.**

"I'VE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED!" the suitor said storming though the palace doors into the garden. And was leaving. "GOOD LUCK MARRYING HER OFF!"

"MOONROSE!" Optimus Prime and his wife Elita shouted.

"What?" a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair, and blue-violet highlights, and a violet dress came in from the garden.

"Why've you chased off another suitor?" Elita asked.

"What? Jack here was just playing. Weren't you Jack? You were just playing with that self-absorbed prince weren't you?" Moonrose said petting their black dog.

"Look Moonrose, you know that you-" Optimus started explaining to his daughter.

"Must be married to a prince," Moonrose said rolling her eyes.

"By your next birthday!" Optimus finished.

"You only have five more days," Elita said.

"Mom if I do marry I want it to be for love," Moonrose snapped. "You, Dad, Megatron, and Eclipse got to!"

"I know sweety," Elita said sitting next to her at the fountain. "But we just want to see that you're taken care of."

"I know," she said turning away.

Sighing Elita got up and joined Optimus. "I don't think she'll ever accept a suitor."

"I'm not surprised, after all she takes after you," Optimus smiled.

"MY LORD AND LADY!"

They turned to see a servant rushing towards them.

"Yes?" Elita asked.

"You have a letter from the Decepticon Empire," the servant said, holding out an envelope.

Optimus grabbed the envelope, and read the letter.

"What's it say?" Elita asked.

"Eclipse and Megatron are coming over for a visit," he said looking surprised.

"Wow, I thought they'd stay home like they usually do, they've never accepted our invitation to come over around this time," Elita said.

"I know," Optimus said, turning to the servant. "Prepare, for their arrival." The servant ran off to carry out the orders.

Meanwhile Moonrose sat in the garden, looking over the palace fish pond.

"Hey Rosie," her aunt Arcee said sitting next to her.

"Hello Aunt Arcee," Moonrose said.

"What's eating ya squirt?" Bulkhead asked sitting on her other side.

"I just don't want to deal with this suitor business anymore!" Moonrose shouted falling onto her back.

"I feel ya," Bulkhead said.

"You guys have to help me outta here!" Moonrose said.

"WHAT?!" they shouted.

"Please," Moonrose begged. "One day outside the palace walls, that's all I ask!"

Bulkhead and Arcee looked at each other. "Fine."

"Good, we leave tonight!" Moonrose smiled.

-.-

"Thanks guys Moonrose said as she sat on the palace wall.

No prob Rosie, but I'm still not sure this is the best idea," Bulkhead said.

"That maybe, but I have to do this, I want a taste of freedom at least," Moonrose answered.

"Good luck Rose," Arcee said with a thumbs up. "We'll cover for you."

"What I didn't agree to that!" Bulkhead objected only to be ignored.

"Thanks guys," Moonrose smiled before hopping to the other side.

**A/N: sorry for such the short chapter, but I want to have more time to work on how Moonrose and Bumblebee meet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own TFP or Aladdin**

Bumblebee and Raf sat on top of a vendors cart wait to put their meal plan into action. Seeing the vendor distracted, 'Bee smiled. "Now Raf!" The bird flew down and grabbed a watermelon, amazingly he managed to haul himself up with the heavy food.

"Good boy! Breakfast is served!" 'Bee grinned splitting the melon if half. Looking out over the market 'Bee saw a pretty girl bump into some people.

That pretty girl was the disguised princess. Moonrose was fascinated by all the activity in the market place. Seeing a little kid reaching for an apple in a cart, she reached out and gave one to the child. "Here you go," she smiled. The kid smiled and ran off.

"You better be able to pay for that," the vendor snarled.

"Oh I don't have any money, but if you let me go home I can get some for you," Moonrose answered.

"Do you know the punishment for STEALING!" he said raising a sword and slamming her hand onto the counter.

Realizing what he was about to do Moonrose began to panic. "NO! NO PLEASE!" The sword began to swing down, but then the blade was knocked out of his hand.

"OW!" the vendor shouted grabbing his hand in pain.

"It's not nice to hurt a lady, you know," a voice said. Turning the vendor and Moonrose see Bumblebee with a hawk on his shoulder leaning against a post of the cart.

"You!" the vendor growled.

"Yes, me…now let the lady go before you regret it," 'Bee said. With that the vendor dropped Moonrose's hand. "Good, and now your cart is safe for about a week, so we'll call that even."

"Thanks," Moonrose said walking next to him.

"No problem," 'Bee smiled.

"Why are the streets so empty?" she asked, after they walked in silence for a while.

"Because it's almost night," Bumblebee said.

"Oh no!" Moonrose gasped.

"Why?" he asked.

"I had to be home an hour ago," Moonrose answered.

"Well it's too late, for a pretty girl to walk alone. You want me to walk you home?" 'Bee asked.

"I don't think I'd be able to get in now," Moonrose said.

"Your family goes to bed early?" Bumblebee asked.

"I guess you could say that," she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You could stay with me," 'Bee said before rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "…obviously not in that way."

"I guess," Moonrose said.

"Let's go!" 'Bee said grabbing her hand and quickly leading her through the streets.

They arrived at the slums, and Moonrose silently looked around in horror at the sight of people scavenging in the garbage and wearing rags for clothes. She was about to something, but then she felt a hand on her arm pulling her closer. She looked to see 'Bee **(A/N: Moonrose still doesn't know 'Bee's name)** narrowing his eyes at some people ahead of them, and his grip on her arm unconsciously tightened.

"Keep close," 'Bee whispered in her ear.

"Why?" Moonrose asked confused and slightly scared.

"Because…it seems the usual scum from the bar got out early," 'Bee growled.

"Hey pretty lady," one guy said even though he was still a few yards away.

"How about coming over to some real men and not that shrimp," another said.

"Leave her alone," Bumblebee said in a dark tone, that caused Moonrose to shrink back a little in fear, and she's been around extremely scary Decepticons, but he's tied with the Decepticon king and queen and they could give a swat team nightmares.

The drunk guys seemed to sense this too. "Wait…I know that guy, he's that thief that puts the guards on their sorry afts almost every day!" the guy who apparently was the least drunk said.

"Well then let's see if he can take us!" the first guy said, charging at them with the other guy.

Without thinking 'Bee pushed Moonrose out of the way, and got into a fighting stance. Moonrose watched as they fought, feeling scared and worried, but it was clear who was going to win this two on one fight. Bumblebee was dodging their attacks no problem. Eventually, the two men tired out and 'Bee quickly put them in their place.

"Leave. Us. Alone," Bumblebee snarled. The guys quickly got up and raced away. 'Bee turned towards Moonrose and held a hand out. "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright, I've lived in Iacon my whole life and I've never seen any of this," Moonrose said, a tear threatening to fall down her face.

"That explains why I've never seen you at the market before," 'Bee said with a small smile, before it faded. "I assume that you're from the rich part of the city?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Well we're here," Bumblebee said leading her into his home.

"Is this where you live?" Moonrose asked as 'Bee lead her up the unstable stairs.

"Yea, come and go as we please," he answered.

"Sounds great," Moonrose smiled.

"It isn't much, but it's home. Not to mention it has a killer view," 'Bee said moving his makeshift curtain.

"Wow, you can see the whole city," Moonrose said sitting next to 'Bee.

"Yea, the palace looks great. I wonder what it's like there," Bumblebee said in wonder.

"Yea just great, people who tell you where to go and what to do," Moonrose sighed in annoyance.

"Better than fighting the guards on a daily basis, and stealing to survive," Bumblebee grumbled.

"Sometimes you just feel so…trapped," they said at the same time looking at each other in surprise.

"Wow I've never met someone who understands my position," Bumblebee said.

"Same…thanks for this amazing day. It's probably the only freedom I'll get for a while," Moonrose sighed.

"Why's that?" 'Bee asked.

"One: today's little escapade, and two: I'm being forced into marriage," Moonrose said.

"That stinks," Bumblebee said grabbing an apple that Raf was about to start eating. The bird squawked repeatedly in anger. "Quit it Raf!"

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said…that's not fair," 'Bee said, much to the bird's objection.

"Oh, and what else did Raf say?" Moonrose asked moving her head closer to him.

"Hey said he'd like to help," 'Bee said his face getting closer to hers.

"Tell Raf that's sweet," she said as their lips were about to touch. Then she noticed his blue crescent moon necklace. "What's this?"

"It's from my birth parents, my caretakers (before they died) told me they found me wearing it," Bumblebee said.

"It's pretty," she said starting to move their lips closer again.

"FOUND YOU STREET RAT!"

Their heads whipped around to see the guards on the stairs.

"THEY'RE AFTER ME! THEY'RE AFTER YOU?!" they both shouted at the same time

"My parents must've sent them," Moonrose said, not noticing 'Bee hop onto the window's edge.

"Do you trust me?!" Bumblebee asked holding out a hand. Quickly she took his hand, and stood next to him. "Alright, on three. One…two…three!" He jumped taking her with him, and on landing caught her. Setting her down, he took her down and started leading her away. "This way!"

"Nowhere to go street rat!"

Turns out the guards were right, everywhere they turned guards were waiting for them. Slowly the guards were cornering them from behind. They turned around to run away, only to run into Ultra Magnus.

Magnus picked 'Bee up by the front of his shirt. "We meet again street rat," Magnus said with a dark grin.

"Let him go!" Moonrose said still in her disguise.

"Look! Seems like we caught a street mouse!" Magnus said pushing Moonrose to the ground, so he and his guards could subdue Bumblebee.

Getting up Moonrose saw that two guards held each arm, and 'Bee was still struggling. "Release him, by order of the Princess!" Moonrose snapped removing her cloak, which covered her royal clothes.

"Princess Moonrose!" Ultra Magnus said, he and the other guards bowing, forcing Bumblebee down with them.

"The Princess?" 'Bee stared in shock.

"I'm sorry my lady, but my orders come straight from Starscream," Ultra Magnus said. "You'll have to talk to him."

"Believe me I will," Moonrose said darkly.

Magnus turned around and looked down at 'Bee. "Now boys I think he'll be easier to transport unconscious, don't you?" Moonrose gasped in horror as she saw the guards' brutality.

The last thing 'Bee saw that night was the Princess staring horrified as the hilt of Magnus' sword collided with his head, sending him tumbling into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Aladdin of TFP. BTW ~this~ is thoughts.**

Moonrose stormed into the palace grand hall, where Starscream and her parents were. Though, she wasn't expecting the Decepticon kind and queen, Megatron and Eclipse, to be with them.

"Starscream! I have a bone to pick with you!" Moonrose shouted getting the attention of everyone in the hall.

"And what can I help you with princess?" he asked calmly.

"I just witnessed your guards arrest an innocent boy in the marketplace!" she snapped.

"Innocent? My dear he was a criminal," Starscream said rolling his eyes; he was told that the princess witnessed the capture of his prize.

"And what was his crime?!" she retorted back. Giving Starscream reason to worry, if she kept this up she'd figure out his plan in no time.

"Why…it was…kidnapping the princess," he said after a moment, causing her parents' and the royal guests' eyes to widen.

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" Moonrose snarled at the pain in the aft royal advisor.

"Oh dear!" Starscream said pretending to be horrified. "If I'd known…"

"What did you do Starscream?" Optimus asked from his throne.

"My lord I'm afraid the boy's sentence has already been carried out," Starscream said sorrowfully (NOT).

"What sentence?" Eclipse asked, obviously disliking the fact that something horrible could've happened to his boy for a crime he didn't commit.

"Death," Starscream sighed causing Moonrose's eyes to tear up. "It was carried out just an hour ago, I'm afraid you were too late my lady."

"No," Moonrose said sitting down, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's all my fault, and I didn't even know his name." She burst into tears and ran out; Elita, Eclipse, Arcee, Chroma all behind her, each glaring (or in Eclipse's case slapping) Starscream as they went by.

"Starscream! From here on out you're to discuss all prisoner sentences with me! Am I clear?" Optimus asked seething.

"Yes my lord," Starscream said bowing and leaving.

"I told you he was trouble Optimus," Megatron said glaring after the annoying advisor.

-.-

Bumblebee sat in a cell, his hands and feet chained to the wall, thinking about how yesterday went. "She was the princess," he muttered after a moment. "I must've sounded so stupid to her!"

SQUAK!

'Bee looked up to see Raf sitting in the window, with the keys to his cuffs. "Raf! I'm so glad to see you! Give me the keys!"

The hawk landed, angrily screeching at Bumblebee and somehow making gestures, to the princess.

"Chill out dude! I'm not going to ever see her again," 'Bee said reassuring the bird, who gave him the keys. Bumblebee than unlocked himself, and stood up. "Besides she's the princess, and I'm a worthless street rat remember; I wouldn't even have a chance with her. She has to marry a prince."

"What if you had, the money to impress your dear princess?" a creepy voice said. Turning towards the shadows, 'Bee saw a figure in the darkness. The figure stepped out, revealing three old men in rags.

"There's a cave, boy a cave of wonders," the first one said.

"I'm listening," 'Bee said.

"It's filled with enough treasure to impress anyone, even your princess," the second one said.

"Why share all this with me?" Bumblebee asked. ~There has to be some alternative motive~

"Because we need a strong young body to go in after a particular treasure for us," the third said, patting 'Bee on his back.

~There's the ulterior motive. I should watch my back~

"How, if tis cave is out there, and we're in here…how do we get out?" 'Bee asked.

"Things aren't always what they seem," the first one said tapping a small part on the wall, revealing a secret tunnel.

Bumblebee gave off a small smile and fallowed them through the tunnel. ~I'm outta here…again~

They managed to steal for palace horses, and escape with even an alarm being sounded.

-.-

Eventually they arrive where the cave was and they all dismounted. The giant predicon head emerged from the sands.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the giant head asked.

"Go on boy," the first said.

"Um…it's me, Bumblebee," 'Bee answered nervously.

The cave stared at him for a moment. "Proceed, touch nothing but the lamp."

Bumblebee started down the steps. "Remember boy! The treasure is yours, but the lamp is ours."

When he got to the bottom of the stairs 'Bee's eyes widened in awe at what he saw; mountains of gold, jewels, and various other treasures. "Primus," Bumblebee said walking by. "One handful of this would make me richer than the king!" Raf quickly flew to a lower part of a pile and reached out to grab a large ruby.

"RAF!" Bumblebee snapped grabbing the bird. "Don't touch anything! We have to find that lamp!" 'Bee continued to walk along the path.

Raf gave off a sound that resembled grumbling, before he felt something breathe down his back. Panicking he flew to 'Bee and dug his claws into Bumblebee's shoulder.

"OW! RAF LET GO! THERE'S NOTHING THERE!" Bumblebee snarled. It was then Bumblebee felt something breathe down his back. Whipping around he found himself face-to-face with a two-headed predicon. "Ohhhh…dear." He took a step back to prevent being bitten in half, except the creature's two heads came closer. ~I'm dead~ he thought.

Instead of becoming lunch, like he expected, the two heads gave him a huge slobbery lick.

"That is disgusting," Bumblebee said, wiping off the drool. Then it (to his surprise) picked him up and took off down a series of halls till they got to a huge room.

The room had a small lake with a series of stepping stones going to the tall island in the middle with a silver lamp on top. On the side, 'Bee noticed, a statue holding the biggest ruby he's ever seen, it was easily the size of his head.

"Raf do not touch anything!" 'Bee said before hopping across the stones, and climbing up the island to the lamp.

Meanwhile Raf was staring at the jewel, and slowly making his way towards it. Strafe noticed at the last minute and one head bit down on the tail feathers, while the other called out to Bumblebee.

'Bee turned at the sound of the predicon, lamp in hand, to see their predicament. It was then Raf broke free of Strafe's grip and grabbed the gem in his claws.

"RAF! NO!" Bumblebee screamed.

"THIEVES!" the cave shouted. "YOU'VE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE! NOW YOU SHALL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!"

Raf tried to place the ruby back into the statue's hands, only to have them melt away, and the temperature of the cavern increased significantly. Bumblebee was hopping across the stepping stones when the lake turned into lava. Seeing Strafe flying above, 'Bee gave off a whistle, and jumped into the air, into the predicon's waiting claws.

"Good boy!" 'Bee said patting its neck, once he was on Strafe's back. It was then Raf flew into his face, clinging to him for dear life. "RAF! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO PANICK!" Bumblebee snapped struggling to remove the frightened hawk from his head. After removing him he looked ahead to see a wall dead ahead and a river of lava below them. "Start panicking!"

Thankfully Strafe made a sharp turn, into another hall and entered the treasure room. The lava melted all the jewels, and two flaming hands came and tried to crush them. And rocks began to fall from the ceiling, adding another level of difficulty to their escape.

~We're gonna die~ they all thought.

Right when they saw the exit, a rock hit Strafe, sending him to the ground; Bumblebee was thrown forwards and managed to grab on what little remained of the stairs.

"The lamp boy! Give it to me!" the first old man shouted.

"I can't hold on! Get me out!" 'Bee shouted desperately trying to hold on.

"First the lamp!" he shouted again.

"Please! Help me!" 'Bee screamed in terror.

"The lamp!" he shouted again.

Reluctantly, 'Bee handed the lamp over, and the man grabbed it eagerly.

"YES! AT LAST!" he shouted kissing it.

"Help!" 'Bee shouted as he felt his fingers starting to slip. Before he fell the old man grabbed him and pulled him up slightly, but not enough for 'Bee to get out. "What are you doing?!"

"Giving you your reward…your eternal reward," the man said pulling out a dagger. Bumblebee's eyes widened in horror, he expected to be backstabbed, but not in this kind of situation. It was then Raf attacked the old man, causing him to drop 'Bee into the abyss, and threw the hawk after.

With a final war, the predicon slammed its mouth closed and turned back into a sand pile.

The three old men, removed their beards and cloaks, to reveal Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown. Grinning like a madman Starscream searched through his clothes for the lamp.

"YES! Wait…where is it?" he asked realizing it was gone. "No…NOOOOO!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far readers, it's good to know what people think of my story. I do not (no matter how much I wish) own TFP or Aladdin.**

Bumblebee woke up, to a throbbing pain in his head. Sitting up he noticed that he was lying in the wings of the two headed predicon they encountered earlier.

"Ugh…what happened?" he muttered before all the events of earlier came back to him. "Right…that triple changer!" He stood up glaring at the ceiling in anger. "Well it's not like I'm gonna see him and his friends again…What was so important about that lamp that they were going to kill me for it?" It was then Raf woke up and flew onto 'Bee's shoulder. "Hey boy…I suupose you don't have an answer for me, do you?" The brown hawk then turned and flew away to where he was earlier. "Thought so," he sighed sitting on the ground.

Raf flew back with the silver lamp, and set it next to 'Bee. After a moment the hawk realized he hadn't gotten his friend's attention and started head-butting him.

"What is-" Bumblebee started before seeing the lamp, a grin spread across his face. "You sneaky, little thief! Good job!" He picked it up and looked at it curiously. "Other than the fact it's silver, I don't see anything that could make it so valuable. Why were those men so desperate to get it?" he stared in confusion before noticing something on the top. "Wait…I think there's something here… an inscription or symbol, but it's hard to make out." 'Bee began to try and rub some of the grime off to make it clearer. Instead of getting cleaner, the lamp began to glow bright blue and shake.

Suddenly a huge white smoke came out. "AHHHHH…UGH!" A young man with white-blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a blue and yellow shirt with black dress pants and shoes was standing there. "Man! Ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck!" the guy said to 'Bee, then pulling out a microphone from nowhere put it up to 'Bee. "So kid what's your name?"

"Bumblebee," he answered the strange man.

"Bumblebee, eh. Can I call you Bumble or just 'Bee?" he asked rapid fire.

"I think I hit my head harder than I thought," 'Bee muttered rubbing his head.

The new guy just ignored him. "STRAFE! I haven't seen you in FOREVER! Come on tail-five!" he said as the predicon gave him a high-five with its two tails.

"So…his name is Strafe?" Bumblebee asked still trying to figure out if this was a dream or not.

"Sure is master," the guy answered.

"Wait! Did you just say master?" 'Bee asked now extremely confused.

"He can be taught!" the dude shouted, just as a graduation cap, gown, and diploma appeared landing on him.

"Who are you?!" 'Bee shouted his head beginning to throb more, he most likely had a concussion from hitting his head on the way down.

"I am," he started disappearing a puff of smoke and reappearing behind 'Bee, "the ever impressive!" he disappeared again, reappearing in a cage. "Long contained!" he vanished again. Only this time multiple of him reappeared. "But never duplicated!" and the rest began to say "duplicated" as they vanished. The real guy lept into the air, with dozens of fireworks. "SOMESCREEN! GENIE OF THE LAMP!"

Bumblebee just stared for a moment trying to wrap his head around what just happened. "You're my genie?"

"Indeed," Smokescreen smiled.

"That means I get three wishes right?" 'Bee asked.

"Yes! Three and only Three!" Smokescreen said holding three fingers in 'Bee's face. "You cannot wish for more wishes, get substitutions, exchanges, or refunds."

~I most definitely have a concussion~

"A concussion, well here!" Smokescreen sent some magic, and 'Bee's head immediately felt better. "All healed!"

"Then I must be dreaming if you're still here," Bumblebee said.

"Master! I believe you don't realize what you got here!" Smokescreen said pushing 'Bee into a chair that was not there before. "So just relax, as I illuminate your possibilities."

_Solous Prime had that forge of his_

_Alpha Trion had a thousand tests_

Suddenly a dozen elite guardsman surrounded Bumblebee, swords pointing at his chest.

_But master you're in luck 'cause now you've got a brand of magic that never fails_

Smokescreen appeared behind be and with one swipe the guards vanished. And 'Bee was now in fighting ring, sitting on a stool, Smokescreen was rubbing his shoulders.

_You got some power behind ya now_

_There's some more ammunition in your camp_

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

_All you gotta do is rub that lamp_

_And I'll say_

Smokescreen disappeared, and re-emerged in a dramatic puff of smoke.

_Mister Bumblebee, sir_

_What will you pleasure be?_

Then 'Bee found himself sitting at a fancy French table, and Smokescreen spoke in a funny French accent.

_Let me take your order and jot it down_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maître d'_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

Bumblebee suddenly found himself in a throne being fanned.

_We pride ourselves on service_

_You're the boss, the king, the Prime!_

_Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish_

_How about some more Baklava?_

Without warning 'Bee found himself standing on a large column with a large "A" on it. Then he fell into another column of food that said "B"

_Have some of column "A"_

_Try all of column "B"_

Bumblebee braced for impact on the hard ground, only to find himself on a soft pillow.

_I'm in the mood to help ya dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

Two giant hands appeared next to Smokescreen dancing, and they sang (in their own way) back to him.

_Oh my!_

_No no!_

It was then Smokescreen jumped into the air, and the hands squished him into a puff of smoke. A second later Smokescreen was back by 'Bee's side.

_Can your friends do this?_

Smokescreen asked flying around the room.

_Can your friends do that?_

Smokescreen duplicated his head and juggled them; without warning tossing them to 'Bee, who epically failed. "Well you can't!" Smokescreen laughed annoying 'Bee.

_Can your friends pull this out their little hat?_

A hat appeared at Smokescreen's feet, and Smokescreen pulled himself out as a rabbit. Almost just as quickly the cute, blue bunny turned into a large blue dragon.

_Can your friends go poof?_

He breathed fire, and it turned into three gorgeous women who started dancing around 'Bee.

_Well looky here_

_Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_Then make the sucker disappear?_

Then the dancing women disappeared one by one.

_So don't sit there slack jawed and buggy eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You gotta genie for your charge d' affaires_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

He slid to 'Bee's feet and a giant list appeared and fell onto 'Bee's head.

_So what-cha wish?_

_I really wanna know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well, all you gotta do is rib like so- and oh_

Smokescreen started pouring tons of gold coins and jewels onto 'Bee and Raf, the latter whom was going crazy trying to collect all the money. And he created his grand finale, which consisted of many random things.

_Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job you bid nabob_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend_

_You _

_Ain't _

_Never _

_Had a _

_Friend _

_Like me!_

Smokescreen wrapped everything back up in a cyclone and shoved it back into his lamp. Sliding up to 'Bee he bowed. "So what do ya want Master?"

Bumblebee stared for a moment absolutely stunned at his luck, and still trying to figure out if this was real or if he was dead. "So you're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?"

"Well…there are a few restrictions…some rules," Smokescreen said.

"Like?" 'Bee asked.

"Rule one: I can't kill anyone," he answered. "So don't even try."

~Darn it~ 'Bee thought.

"Rule two: I can't make people fall in love with anyone else."

~You aren't helping me~

"Rule three: I can't bring anyone back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it!" Smokescreen shouted shaking 'Bee's shoulders so much he probably developed whiplash. "Besides that you got it."

"Restrictions? Rules? Limitations?" Bumblebee scoffed, turning away with a dark smirk. "Some all-powerful genie. Looks like we'll have to find our own way outta here Raf. After all he can't even bring back the dead."

Before he could even take a step a literally steaming Smokescreen stood in front of him. "Excuse me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? I just did a whole musical number and you're walking out on me?! Oh, I don't think so! You're getting your wishes so SITDOWN!"

Falling onto his butt, Bumblebee found himself sitting on Strafe's back. ~All according to plan~ he inwardly smiled.

Smokescreen happily sat on Strafe's back in front of 'Bee. "In case of emergency the exits are here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!" he said happily growing like forty arms. "Keep your hands and arms inside the predicon at all times, and here we go!" Smokescreen blew a hole in the roof, and Strafe launched making his riders cling on for dear life.

**A/N: OMG! That chapter took forever, sorry it took so long for me to update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: just so you know I've seen the new Cinderella movie, and I'm going to do a TFP story based on it and the little mermaid, I just don't know when I'll get around to it, but I will. Let me know what you think of this. I do not own TFP or Aladdin.**

Starscream paced back and forth in anger. "How could I have lost it?!"

"Could be because of that bird, or that worthless, piece of scrap boy," Knockout listed.

"Very true, but now it's buried under several tons of sand. How will I become king now? I already failed in the Decepticon Empire after I killed the prince, and I couldn't remove the second in line after that royal brat!" Starscream snarled. "Not to mention, that when the princess gets married to some chump husband and takes the throne she'll have me banished…or beheaded!"

"I have an idea!" Breakdown shouted standing up from his seat.

"Well that's a first," Knockout muttered.

"What is it?" Starscream barked.

"What if you were the chump husband?" Breakdown said. "Then you'd be king!"

"Yes, you're right Breakdown," Starscream grinned, "I can't believe I never thought of that, I love the way your evil little mind works."

-.-

After several hours of flying they landed in an oasis.

"Thank you for riding flying predicon and allowing us to accommodate all your travel needs," Smokescreen said trying to be a flight attendant. As soon as they hopped off Strafe's back, he walked over to the water and began lapping it up. "Still think I'm powerless?"

"I didn't say you were powerless, I just said you weren't all powerful. But I take it back now," 'Bee answered. "So…about my three wishes…"

"Excuse me…did I hear three?" Smokescreen asked then exclaimed. "YOU ARE DOWN BY ONE! MY FRIEND!"

"Well…I didn't exactly wish myself out of the cave, you did that on your own," Bumblebee smiled at the gaping Smokescreen.

Smokescreen stood there his mouth dropping down to the ground as he realized that. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope," 'Bee said.

"Scrap!" Smokescreen exclaimed. "Alright you bad boy, you get this one, but no more freebees!"

'Bee just shrugged. "So…I have three wishes…what should I use them for? Hey, Smokescreen what would you wish for?"

"Me?" Smokescreen asked shocked, and 'Bee nodded. "Well…no one's asked me that before…well I'd wish for…never mind."

"C'mon what is it?" 'Bee asked.

"Freedom, that's what I'd wish for," he answered.

Bumblebee furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "So…you mean you're a slave?"

"Pretty much, after all I keep having to obey every master I have commands," Smokescreen sighed. "I just want to be my own master; not have to go 'Poof! What do ya need? Poof what do ya need? Poof! What do ya need?" he said repeatedly poofing up over and over again. "Not to mention the living space problems." Smokescreen grew and the sky turned red around him as he displayed part of his incredible powers. "PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" Then he shrank back into the lamp; 'Bee opened the top to see Smokescreen squished inside. "Itty bitty living space. And I can only get freedom if my master wishes me free, which BTW will never happen."

"Man, that sucks," Bumblebee said. "How about this? I use my third wish to set you free."

"Yea right," Smokescreen sighed.

"No, I promise, and I never break a promise," 'Bee said.

"Alright, I can hope," Smokescreen said standing up. "So what do you want most master? 'Cause I've been dying to use some of my cooped-up magic!"

Blushing 'Bee rubbed the back of his head. "There's this girl-"

"Sorry pal, but I already told you no love wishes," Smokescreen shrugged.

"You didn't even let me finish! I was just saying she's kind, patient, fun…"

"Pretty?" Smokescreen smiled at the day dreaming look in 'Bee's eyes.

"Gorgeous!" Bumblebee answered. "She has brown hair with hints of violet that is just…wow. Her blue eyes remind me of some of the most beautiful blue seas from my early memory, and how they light up when she's happy…she's not like any girl I've met before." He had a grin that spread from ear to ear, but then it faded. "But, she's a princess, and to at least court her I'd have to be…wait a minute? Smokescreen can you make me a prince?"

Smokescreen pulled out a giant book from nowhere, looked through it for a moment before exclaiming, "YES I CAN! Now let me hear the magic words…"

"Smokescreen. I wish for you to make me a prince!" 'Bee said standing tall.

"FINIALLY!" Smokescreen shouted excitedly before he started on 'Bee's clothes. "Oh, man…these are sad. What are you trying to say, huh? Beggar? No this will never do." A huge grin spread across Smokescreen's face and with a snap of his fingers 'Bee's outfit changed completely. Bumblebee now wore a gold vest, with black buttons, shoulder thingies, and collar/cuff lining. His torn, and horribly patched pants now were nice and sleek dress pants, and he wore black dress shoes. "That is sooo much better! Wow you actually look like royalty! Now let's have a look at that necklace-"

"NO!"

"What?" Smokescreen asked confused.

"I'm sorry but this necklace means a lot to me…it's the only thing I have from my birth parents," 'Bee whispered.

"Oh…sorry man. Can I at least look at it?" Smokescreen asked hesitantly. 'Bee nodded in reply. Smokescreen examined the necklace and found the inscription of Bumblebee's name on the back. "Well, this is certainly better than anything that I could've made anyways. The lining of the pendant, pure gold, chain solid silver, and the carved gem that makes the crescent moon is pure blue topaz. That necklace is easily worth about nine hundred thousand gold coins, at least."

'Bee just stared in shock at the jewel around his neck. ~If my parents could buy this…does that mean they were rich? Why was I left on the streets? Didn't they want me?~

"Now, now don't start thinking those dark thoughts my friend. Now how about an amazing mode of transportation?" Smokescreen asked sensing his master's conflicting emotions. "Where's that bird?"

"Raf?" 'Bee asked.

"Yes! That's the one!" Smokescreen smiled.

"How about using Strafe? He's big enough," 'Bee said.

"No, I need that hawk!" Smokescreen said.

"Ok then… RAF!" 'Bee called out and he landed on the ground in front of them.

"Introducing your brand new stallion!" Smokescreen said turning Raf into a bay stallion. "No…not good enough." He tried several more things before an idea came to him. "YES! I GOT IT!" Leaping into the air Smokescreen turned Raf into a giant t-rex. "Perfect! Now let's continue on making you a star!"

-.-

"MY LORD! I believe I just found a solution to your suitor problem!" Starscream exclaimed walking into the throne room.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"Well…the old archives say that if the princess hasn't chosen a husband by the appointed time, the Prime may choose a husband for her!" Starscream smiled.

"I don't know…Eclipse didn't like all those other suitors," Optimus sighed as Megatron came up.

"Besides, I don't think any of the suitors can stand her," Megatron said, "after all she did something horrible to all of them to drive them away so they'd never come back."

"True," Optimus said seeing his friend's point.

"Then how about this option! 'If an appropriate suitor cannot be found then the princess must be wed to…hmmm…interesting." Starscream smiled as his plan began to fall into place.

"What?" both the mighty kings asked.

"Why…the royal advisor…but that'd be me," Starscream said.

"Let me see," they both said taking the old scrool and staring at it trying to find the spot Starscream was at.

Taking the opportunity of the distracted kings, Starscream pulled out the Fallen's Staff; an ancient relic from Unicron that gave the Fallen the power to control anyone of his choosing. And Starscream's choosing at the moment was the two kings.

"Starscream show us where you-" Optimus was cut off as he power of the staff took hold.

"The princess will marry me!" Starscream hissed.

They began to comply, but they both broke out. "But you're so old-" and they were once again cut off by the ancient power.

"She will marry me!" he hissed hasher, but the spell was broken by the sound of music. ~Blast! I almost had it~

**A/N: I know I cut off right before the song, but I need more time to think of an alternate name for 'Bee. Let me know if you have any ideas. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update readers, but writer's block sucks. Finally I've gotten past it to write this new chapter. Hope you like it.**

Smokescreen ran through the streets in front of a huge parade (that he created), clearing the streets.

_Hey! Clear the way in the old bazaar_

_Hey you!_

_Let us through it's a brand new star_

_Oh come!_

_Be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

_Make way! _

_Here he comes!_

_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_

_You're gonna love this guy!_

Smokescreen gestured up to the covered seat on the back of the large tyrannosaur. Several women holding large fans blocked the view of who was inside; with quick precision they moved the fans revealing Bumblebee (or Prince Cometfire as he's known as his prince name).

_Prince Comet! Fabulous he!_

_Cometfire!_

Smokescreen appeared behind Ultra Magnus and the rest of his Elite Guard soldiers. With a mischievous grin, he pulled the rug they were standing on out from under their feet forcing them to bow on a knee.

_Genuflect, show some respect!_

_Down on one knee!_

_Now try your best to stay calm_

_Brush up that Sunday Salaam_

_Then come and meet his spectacular coterie_

Smokescreen lifted multiple people up to the side of Raf the t-rex; they all excitedly started shaking hands with the new prince. However, they lost their balance and fell on him. With a grin Smokescreen gave 'Bee extra strength so he could lift all of them.

_Prince Comet!_

_Mighty is he!_

_Cometfire!_

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely!_

Smokescreen turned into an older man, and stood with a bunch of other men.

_He faced the seeker hordes!_

Then he appeared as a kid with some other children, a wooden sword in hand.

_A hundred bad guys with swords!_

He then appeared as himself, again with some other people. Before jumping back out into the parade.

_Who sent those goons to their lord?_

_Why Prince Comet!_

A huge parade of treasure walked by the people.

_He's got seventy-five golden predicons!_

Smokescreen appeared as a male news caster. "Don't they look lovely Star?

_Purple peacocks he's got fifty-three!_

Smokescreen reappeared as a women news caster. "Oh, amazing darling, I adore the feathers!" Then he turned into a lion.

_When it comes to exotic type animals…_

_Has he gotta zoo-_

He then turned into a fox near some other people.

_I'm telling you!_

_It's a world class menagerie!_

Turning back into a girl, Smokescreen stood behind a bunch of the town girls (the same ones that pushed 'Bee out of the window when he was on the run from the law), who were all drooling over the new prince.

_Prince Comet- handsome is he- Cometfire_

Smokescreen shot some magic at 'Bee when he flexed, (temporarily) making his muscles larger than they were. At the sight the girls' faces flushed even further.

_That physique! How can I speak?! Weak at the knee_

_Well get on out into the square_

_Adjust your hair and prepare_

_To gawk, grovel, and stare at Prince Comet!_

_There's no question that Comet's attractive- Never ordinary never boring-_

_Everything about the man is just plain impressive!_

_He's a winner- He's a wiz- a wonder_

_He's about to pull my heart asunder_

_And I absolutely love the way he dresses!_

At this point the girls couldn't take it anymore and fainted into Smokescreen's arms. Setting them down Smokescreen went back to the parade, just as the animals stared going by.

_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys_

Looking off to the side, 'Bee noticed the Elite Guardsmen that chased him all over Iacon, dancing in excitement at the sight to the monkeys.

_He's got the monkeys!_

_Let's see the monkeys!_

_And to view them he charges no fee!_

Looking down to the crowd as the parade front began to enter the palace gates, Bumblebee saw the people from his part of town. A wide grin spread across his face, he grabbed a large bag filled to the brim with gold coins. And tossed it down into the crowd. Without a second thought the people swarmed it collecting as many coins as they could.

_He's generous! So generous!_

_He's got slaves, he's got servants, and flunkies_

_Proud to work for him-_

_They bow to his whim- love serving him!_

_And they're just lousy with loyalty_

_To Comet!_

_Prince Comet!_

Both Megatron and Optimus stared for the palace doors in excitement, but Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown stood in front of them holding the doors closed. However, the doors burst open as the parade entered, pinning Knockout and Breakdown to the wall, and Starscream lived true to his name and was sent flying across the room crashing into the wall.

_Prince Comet- glamorous he- Cometfire!_

Smokescreen slid up to Optimus, and put an arm around him.

_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!_

_And that good people is why- _

_He got dressed up and dropped by!_

_With sixty elephants_

_Lamas galore_

_With his bears and lions_

_A brass band and more!_

_With forty fakirs, his cooks and bakers_

_And birds that warble on key! _

Jumping off Raf the t-rex, 'Bee landed on Strafe. The large, two-headed predicon flew around the room and came to a stop in front of the two Cybertronian kings. Bumblebee hopped off and bowed.

_Make way!_

_For Prince Comet!_

"Impressive," Megatron said.

"Indeed," Optimus said. "So Prince Cometfire, why have you come?"

"My lord, I have come to see if can win your daughter's hand," Bumblebee answered.

"Your highness, I must intrude on the behalf of the princess," Starscream said walking up. "We don't know anything about Prince Cometfur-"

"Cometfire," Bumblebee interrupted.

"Whatever," Starscream said. "Where do you come from?"

"Much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure," 'Bee said.

"Try me," Starscream growled.

"Remarkable, I don't think I've ever seen a predicon quite like this one," Optimus said not even listening to the argument between the two.

"I agree," Megatron said looking it over.

"Would you like to ride him my lords?" 'Bee asked.

"Certainly," Megatron said hopping on without a second thought.

"Is it safe?" Optimus asked, a little less certain about this than his counterpart.

"Perfectly," 'Bee answered helping hop on the other side.

Once both kings were on Strafe, he took of flying around the great room (which was amazingly big enough to let the huge predicon fly in. Strafe swooped down towards the ground, going towards Knockout and Breakdown. The two ran away screaming, dove down to avoid becoming pancakes on the wall, due to the hilarious display both kings were laughing as the beast landed.

"Wow! I need to get one of these!" Megatron grinned.

"I'm glad both of you liked it," Bumblebee smiled.

"My lords!" Starscream exclaimed in his very annoying voice. "What makes you think that this boy, could win the heart of Princess Moonrose?"

"From what I've seen so far, he seems like a very nice, respectable, man," Optimus said. "The perfect man for my daughter."

"Do I even get a choice?!"

All the men in the room turned to see Moonrose standing there with Elita, Eclipse, Arcee, and Chroma.

"I'm not some prize for you to hand off to the first person you think is worthy, and I'm not one to be won!" Moonrose exclaimed, before storming out.

"Perhaps it's best if you let her cool down before you officially meet her," Elita sighed.

"I can agree with that," 'Bee answered.

-.-

Bumblebee paced the courtyard. "Do you think she hates me?"

"What makes you think that? She hasn't even met you," Smokescreen huffed as he glared at his cards in irritation ~I can't believe it, I'm losing to predicon!~

"Well…I basically came in, thinking that I could win her heart like every other stuck-up, rich, aft that's come to court her! I probably made an entrance like one too! Not to mention I won her father's favor, and probably got him thinking about wedding plans before I even spoke to her!" 'Bee said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Here's an idea," Smokescreen said, getting 'Bee's attention. A big chalkboard with words appeared next to him. "Tell her the TRUTH!"

"What!" Bumblebee looked taken aback. "No! No! I can't!"

"Why?" Smokescreen asked.

"B-because this is how it'd sound 'Hi Princess Moonrose! I know you may not recognize me, but I'm that street rat you met in the city, and watched get captured by the guards. I'm pretending to be a prince so I can get to know you better!' That's how it'd sound Smokescreen!" Bumblebee snapped, his temper getting the better of him. "I'd be thrown in the dungeon! And that's a place I do not want to go back to!"

"Alright you make a fair point," Smokescreen said. "Just remember, the truth doesn't stay hidden forever. Now go get her."

"Alright," 'Bee sighed hopping on Strafe. For a huge predicon, Strafe was amazingly quiet flying up to the princess' balcony.

Moonrose paced back and forth in her room ranting to her pets. "Who does this guy think he is?! He just waltzes in her with his big fancy parade and his big predicon, and thinks he can win me over! He's just like all those others!" She sat down on her bed, her black lab, Jack, and her tabby cat, Miko, walked up and put their heads in her lap. "Why couldn't they be like that boy from the market place? He was kind, gentle, handsome…" A tear welled up in her eye. "It's all my fault, if it wasn't for me he'd be alive. He didn't treat me like I was a delicate, china doll. He actually treated me like I was normal, well he didn't know who I was, but he did know I was rich."

Something appeared out of the corner of her eye on the balcony. "Who's there?"

"Prince-" Bumblebee stared before deepening his voice. "It is I, Prince Cometfire."

"I don't want to speak to you Prince Cometfire!" she snapped.

"Please just-" he started before Jack came up growling at him. Carefully 'Bee hopped onto the balcony trying to shoo the dog away. "Down boy. Ack! Down!"

Turning around Moonrose opened the curtains to where she'd have a better view. Eyes widening in surprise, she swore she was seeing the boy from the market place. "Have we met before?"

"No, we haven't," 'Bee said, his heart going a thousand miles an hour.

"You remind me of someone I met in the market," she said studying him more. ~He even sounds like him~

"I have servants that go to the market for me, so it couldn't have been me," 'Bee answered.

"Guess you're right," she sighed sitting down.

"I'm guessing this someone was someone you cared about a lot?" Bumblebee asked curious.

"It's none of your business! Why are you invading my privacy! I'm not some little prize that'll bow to your every whim! How about you jump off a balcony!" Moonrose snapped starting to storm off.

"You're right," 'Bee said. Moonrose slowly stopped and turned around, a look of surprise clear on her face. "You aren't some prize to be won, you should be free to make your own choices, and not just be trapped. So, I'll just leave you alone now." With that, 'Bee stepped off the balcony.

"WAIT!" Moonrose cried in alarm. Sure she told him to jump off a balcony, but she didn't expect him to do it literally.

"What?!" 'Bee asked as his head appeared again.

"How are you doing that?" she asked walking up to the balcony edge.

Strafe flew a little higher to let her see him. The two-headed predicon nuzzled her. "This is Strafe," 'Bee smiled.

"He's amazing," Moonrose smiled, petting him.

"You wanna ride?" he asked.

"I don't know…maybe…" she said uncertainly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked holding a hand out.

Moonrose stared, for a second she was certain saw the cute, wild-haired boy from the market. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked again.

"Yes…" she said uncertainly taking his hand. The second she took it, she felt him pull her up onto the large beast. Once Strafe felt her get comfortable, he took off into the dark night skies.

**A/N: sorry for stopping here, I don't think I can take two songs in one chapter. I apologize for the long wait. I've just been busy, and had a bad case of writer's block appear. Please review; hopefully next update shouldn't take so long.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: I do not own TFP or Aladdin.**

Moonrose and Bumblebee sat on Strafe, flying over the sea of rust.

_I can show you the world_

_Glowing, gorgeous, gleaming_

_Tell me, princess when did you last let your spark decide?_

Strafe flew up higher into the air, just as the northern lights started dancing across the skies. Moonrose stared in awe at the beauty the skies displayed.

_I can open your eyes_

_Let you see wonder by wonder_

The large predicon did a loopy-loop and flip, catching its riders both times.

_Over sideways and under_

_On a wild predicon ride_

Strafe lowered towards the ground towards a herd of wild ground predicons running through the Sea of Rust. A baby jumped up and allowed Moonrose to pet it, before Strafe flew upwards again.

_A whole new world_

_A great new point of view_

_No one to tells us no or where to go_

_Or say you're dreaming_

Moonrose gasped as she saw the beautiful, glowing towers of Crystal City. Each tower glowed its own color, causing the night to light up.

_A whole new world_

_A beautiful place I've never known_

_Now I'm up here, and it's crystal clear_

_I'm in a whole new world with you_

Strafe flew out over one of Cybertron's oceans, barely skimming the water, the couple watched as the horizon line blurred into an endless sea of stars.

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feelings_

_Jumping, flying, freefalling_

_Through the endless diamond skies_

_A whole new world_

Several sea serpents appeared ahead of them swimming through the water. For some reason, Strafe got the brilliant idea of flying under them when they broke the surface. Moonrose tried to cover her eyes, but found that she couldn't.

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A million things to see_

She looked up to see two shooting stars fly by.

_I'm like the shooting stars_

_I've come so far_

_I'll never go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world_

Strafe flew up, and they could see the gleaming Helix Gardens of Praxis, below them.

_Every turn a surprise_

_There's new horizons to see_

_Red letters all around me_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_We've got time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

Strafe quietly landed within the Helix Gardens, in the middle of the Night Garden, which was famous for its glowing (literally) flowers and plants that appeared only at night.

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_A great escape_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_

They sat next to each other by the glowing crystal pool, watching the multicolored, glowing flowers bloom. "Shame Raf couldn't be here," Moonrose said to see if her suspicions were correct.

"He's fine, he hates going into the desert and going on long trips," Bumblebee answered, realizing his mistake too late.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew you were the boy from the marketplace!" Moonrose grinned, then frowned. "Why'd you lie to me?!"

"Because! How'd you feel if I came up to you and said 'Hi princess, it's me that boy you met in the marketplace. I'm pretending to be a prince so I can get to know you better.'?" 'Bee answered.

"Alright, you make a good point," she said. "So are you actually a prince or a street rat?"

"Street rat," he replied in a bitter tone.

"Then how are you pulling this off?" she smiled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Bumblebee said.

"Try me," she responded.

"A genie, I have a genie," Bumblebee said completely straight faced.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Wow… so is your real name actually Cometfire?" she asked changing the subject.

"No, my real name is Bumblebee," he answered.

"Neat, I don't think I've heard that name before," she said. "Just FYI I'll keep your secret, about you not actually being a prince. You're the first guy who actually treats me like I'm a normal girl. When we met, you didn't know who I was or where I came from, but you still stood up for me. Pit you even knew I was rich, and there you were living in the slums, and you still were kind to me. You aren't like any other guy I've ever met."

"I was just doing what was right," 'Bee shrugged.

"That's what matters," Moonrose said planting her lips on his. He sat there surprised for a moment, before leaning into the kiss and pulling her closer.

Eventually he reluctantly broke it off. "We should probably go back," he sighed.

"Yea, don't want my parents to freak out," she said, "but now I can tell them I've chosen a suitor."

**A/N: sorry for the wait. It took forever to figure out how I wanted to write this chapter, I didn't want the usual still lying stuff. I apologize for the short chapter. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but I've been busy with my other stories. Not to mention life is as hectic as always. I went to Comic-con, one word: awesome!**

Bumblebee dropped Moonrose off on her balcony.

"Night," said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Night," he said watching her as she walked inside. "YES!" He fell back on Strafe, who flew down to the ground.

"Smokescreen, you are awesome! Tonight was amazing!" 'Bee said rushing around the courtyard looking for the genie. "Smokescreen?"

"I heard ya dude!" he grinned appearing. "So…did you tell her?"

"Yes," 'Bee smiled.

"HA! I TOLD YOU SO!" Smokescreen jumped pointing at him. "Details man, details!" Bumblebee explained what happened through their trip, by the end of it Smokescreen was grinning more (if that was physically possible). After a moment he yawned. "Wow, look at the time we should get to bed, you have a big day tomorrow!" With that the genie vanished into the lamp.

"Great talk," 'Bee said sarcastically. He hid the lamp, in his coat, and started back towards his room. Turning a corner he found Raf tied up. Before he could even move to help, something hit him hard on the back of his head, and his world went dark.

Starscream stood above the unconcous prince, watching as Knockout and Breakdown lifted him.

"For such a shrimp, he's heavy," Knockout grumbled.

"That's because, all his weight is muscle," Breakdown retorted.

"Shut up you fools!" Starscream snapped. "Get rid of him!"

-.-

Knockout carefully tied-up the unconscious prince, and tied a heavy rock to the other end of the rope. Breakdown lifted the limp body, and unceremoniously tossed it in the ocean, feeling guilty.

Bumblebee immediately regained consciousness the moment his body hit the freezing waters of the ocean. Desperately he tried to get himself loose, but it was impossible; his hand were tied behind his back, and the small knife he kept in his sleeve was gone. Remembering the lamp, he managed to get his hands to his front, after dislocating his shoulders of course. Reaching into his coat he pulled out the lamp right as he passed out from lack of air.

Smokescreen popped out in his tidy-whities grumbling. "Just finished getting ready for bed, and of course there was a rub of the lamp. What do you want 'Bee?!" he turned to see his friend passed out. "'Bee! Bumblebee wake up!" He shook 'Bee as hard as he could, but he remained unresponsive. Quickly, he grabbed him, and put him on the dry ground, he cut through the ropes, and immediately Bumblebee coughed up water.

"Thanks man," 'Bee said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner," Smokescreen said sadly.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Bumblebee said waving it off, "you did what you had to do."

-.-

It was morning by the time they got back to the palace. Smokescreen had to bandage his wrists due to them being bloody from struggling from the ropes, reset both shoulders, and his ankle, since it was dislocated from the force of being dragged down.

They walked into 'Bee's room so he could get out of his wet clothes.

"You know who did this?" Smokescreen asked.

"No," Bumblebee said, "but I want to. I wish to know who gave the order to try and assassinate me."

"One view of a dirty slime bag coming up," Smokescreen said. An image appeared, it was last night Bumblebee was already unconscious on the courtyard ground, Starscream stood above him.

-.-

"Mom! Dad! I have great news!" Moonrose said entering the throne room.

"What?" Elita asked.

"I've chosen a suitor," she grinned.

"Cometfire?" Eclipse asked smirking.

"Yep!" Moonrose grinned.

"Wow, he works fast," Arcee smirked.

"Well I'm afraid he left," Starscream said.

"What?" Moonrose said. "There's no way?"

"Well-" he began before he was interrupted.

"Shut up Starscream!" Bumblebee snapped barging through the door. His hair was slightly crusted with salt from the ocean. He stood in front of him. "Tell the truth! YOU TRIED TO MURDER ME!"

"What?!" the others shouted.

"Your highnesses, who would you believe me, your loyal advisor, or this boy! Whom you've only known for a day!"Starscream stated.

"Well Starscream, due to my hate and distain for you, your screechy voice, and six-inch heels. I'm going with boy I've known for a day," Eclipse said leaning back in Elita's throne, since Elita took Optimus'. Starscream just stared at her in shock.

"I have to go with my wife," Megatron said. "Usually since she's always right, and she's one of two people who can kick my aft, but she's a lot better."

"And Starscream, before you say you're innocent…explain why his wrists are bandaged, and why I saw your two men drag something that looked an awful lot like a person away last night," Eclipse said folding her hands under her chin. Her long gold hair falling over her shoulders, her blue eyes studying Starscream intelligently. "I knew it." She grinned for a moment before her tone and expression turned dark. "Now…give me back the Fallen's Staff."

"How do you know about that?" Starscream asked looking flustered.

"I'm not an idiot, unlike my husband here," she said gesturing to her husband who looked offended. "I noticed the second it, you, and most importantly my son vanished into thin air." Her glare deepened, if looks could kill Starscream's atomic structure would be torn apart by electron, neutron, and proton. She stood up and walked over to Starscream. Her black dress making her even more intimidating, two slits on each side wet up to her mid-thigh and black knee-high boots with twin swords sticking out. "Hand it over," she said holding out her hand.

Reluctantly he handed over, fear for his life conquering his desire for power, temporarily.

She held up the staff for a moment, looking it over for a moment she smashed it on the floor shattering it. "There problem solved."

"Starscream," Optimus said, "you are being charged with the theft of an important relic, manipulation of the crown, the attempted assassination of Prince Cometfire, and finally the murder of the Decepticon Prince Bumblebee Sparkfire Darkell."

Starscream looked panicked, then dropped a smoke pellet on the ground. By the time it cleared he was gone.

"Great, just great," Elita growled.

-.-

Starscream ran into the visiting prince's room, searching for the lamp. He knew the second that he came back, that it was that pathetic street rat. He had the suspicion that it was him, the hair was a dead giveaway, but the boy did remind him of someone else…he just couldn't place it. Picking up the still wet coat, he found the lamp. "YES!" he shouted. "No one can stop me now."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own TFP or Aladdin.**

"Hey 'Bee ready for-! You aren't 'Bee!" Smokescreen said alarmed.

"Of course not fool! I'm your master now!" Starscream snarled grabbing his collar, and dragging him out of the room.

He walked into the throne room smirking. Eclipse snarled in anger, and grabbed her swords. "Genie my first wish! I wish to be king of the Autobot and Decepticon empires!" Smokesceen winced, but he was unfortunately forced to obey his new master's command. A crown falling onto his head and a white suit replaced his regular clothes; he laughed. "Bow before me!"

"I will never bow to a murderer!" Eclipse snarled and lunged at him, but Breakdown and Knockout restrained her.

"Fine if you won't bow to a king! Then you shall cower before a sorcerer! Genie! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Starscream shouted, drunk with power. His clothes changed back into his original ones, and he gave a maniacal laugh. Using his magic he bound each of the royals then brought Bumblebee to him.

_Prince Comet_, _yes it is he_

_Just not as you know him_

_Read my lips and face reality_

_Yes, meet this blast from your past!_

_Whose lies were just too good to last_

_Say hello to your precious Prince Comet!_

Starscream turned 'Bee back into a worthless street rat. "Or should we say Bumblebee," Knockout laughed.

_So Comet turns out to be just Bumblebee_

_It was a con should I go on?_

_Take it from me._

He grabbed the struggling boy's face, and saw an all too familiar necklace; he then realized why this brat was so familiar. "Well, well, it seems you aren't even a street rat either. How many times do I have to kill you...your highness?" Bumblebee and everyone looked confused.

"What are you blabbering about now Starscream?!" Eclipse snarled not trying to hide the malice in her voice.

"It seems that your precious baby boy did not die all those years ago," Starscream grabbed 'Bee's hair and turned his head towards his captives.

Eclipse and Megatron gasped as recognition flooded through them; after all these years their son was alive and living in their neighboring empire's capital! He was right under their noses the whole time!

_His personality flaws _

_Give me an adequate cause_

Using magic he tied 'Bee to a pillar that was broken off of the palace structure.

_To send him packing on a one-way trip!_

_Now his prospects will take a terminal dip!_

_His assets are frozen!_

_His new venue chosen_

_Is the ends of Cybertron - yay!_

_Goodbye Prince Bumblebee!_

Starscream cackled as the pillar flew off, with that brat tied to it. He definitely should stay dead now.

-.-

The pillar landed in the frozen wastelands of the Andromidious Mountains. Using his knife he managed to cut himself loose, as the pillar began to slowly move towards the edge of a nearby cliff. Quickly grabbing Raf, he leapt over the pillar, and watched as it fell. ~That could've been us…~ he shivered from the thought and cold. He held Raf close to his chest, trying to warm himself and the bird while he sought shelter.

After an hour, they found a small cave to hide in, but it didn't help mush. Hearing a familiar cry, 'bee gave a loud whistle.

Strafe landed a moment later. The predicon looked cold, but quickly picked up its nearly frozen companions and started to fly back.

-.-

Starscream was enjoying the life of luxury as a sorcerer king. Megatron, Optimus, Ironhide, and Bulkhead were chained to the wall nearby. Elita, Arcee, Chroma, Moonrose, and even Eclipse were stuck serving him.

Megatron, Optimus, Ironhide, and Bulkhead knew that the second they were free they were going to kill Starscream. But they'd have to get behind the Decepticon rulers, they obviously had first dibs on killing him. The men wanted to kill Starscream for making their family wear horrid outfits that revealed a bit too much. Arcee had the most modest one, it was a blue skirt with one slit up the side, and a blue tube top with straps. Chroma's was basically the same, but pink and had no straps. Elita had the same top as Chroma, but purple, however, her skirt had two slits, one on each side. Eclipse wanted to burn her black servant outfit, the shirt cut off just above he stomach, there was a strap that wrapped around her throat, and it had a cut out in the chest that showed a little more chest than she would've liked the coward to see. Not to mention the slits on her skirt went up to her upper thigh now. Moonrose had the least modest outfit, her shirt was basically a bra, and her skirt was the same as Eclipses, but silver.

"You know Moonrose," Starscream said taking an apple from the bowl the princess was holding, "it would really make things much easier for you and your family, if you chose to become my queen." A crown appeared in his hand.

"Never!" Moonrose growled pulling away.

"Starscream growled in anger. "Genie I want to make my third wish! I wish for Princess Moonrose to fall desperately in love with me!"

"Um…sir…there are a few rules-" Smokescreen began, before Starscream slammed his hand over his mouth.

Moonrose was watching the exchange before something caught her eye, looking up she saw…Bumblebee! Alive! She nudged Eclipse and gestured up. Eclipse (and Megatron who saw the exchange) looked up, her eyes widening in relief, and surprise.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-" Starscream started.

"Starscream," Moonrose said in a seductive tone. She walked over and put on the crown. "I never realized how handsome you are."

Starscream shoved the gaping Smokescreen into the gaping royal men. "Go on my dear."

"I love how you're so evil," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What about that street rat?" Starscream asked earning a disintegrating glare from Eclipse and Megatron.

"What street rat?" she asked trying not to slam his head into a wall.

Knockout and Breakdown spotted 'Bee and looked at each other. Knockout was hit across the room, by a rater discreet Smokescreen. Eclipse Slammed Breakdown into the wall next to Elita, Chroma, and Arcee who quickly tied him up and gagged him.

Bumblebee quietly climbed down onto the ground. Sneaking around piles of treasure, he reached the throne, and started reaching for the lamp. Starscream got a strange feeling, and began to turn around. Moonrose did the first thing that came to mind to distract him; she kissed him. The entire room stared in shock, Bumblebee froze mid-reach looking like he was going to puke, Eclipse froze mid-punch at a restrained Knockout, the rest the girls froze while freeing the others, and Optimus and Bulkhead looked like they wanted to kick Starscream into next year. Starscream would've bought it, if it wasn't for the reflection he saw in her crown.

Whipping around he shot a fireblast at 'Bee. "How many times do I have to kill you brat!?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own TFP or Aladdin.**

Bumblebee jumped out of the way of the blast, grabbing a sword as he jumped. Tossing the blade to the queens, they used it to cut off their husband's chains. Afterwards they each grabbed swords of their own.

Starscream saw the new threat, and put them all in an hourglass, that was slowly filling with sand. He then focused his attention on the boy that just refused to die. He found a sword shoved into his foot; crying out he smacked 'Bee into the wall.

Bumblebee shook himself out of his daze, and grabbed a giant hammer. Not wanting to wonder on the fact that he was holding a giant hammer, that seemed to come from nowhere, he ran to the hourglass, and smacked it. The glass shattered, and the others fell out.

Flames suddenly separated 'Bee from the others.

"Starscream! You cowardly snake! Can't face all of us like a man!" Eclipse screamed at him, thrusting one of her swords like a javelin. It missed by a centimeter.

"A snake am I?" Starscream asked suddenly taking on more snakelike features. "How about we see how, snakelike I can be?" He grew exponentially, his arms and legs morphing with his body, and elongating to for a massive python, big enough it took up, almost the whole room. Wrapping his coils around 'Bee he began to squeeze.

"You know Starscream?" 'Bee gasped. "Despite having all this power…you'll still only be second best!"

"What do you mean?! I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" he howled at him.

"Please," Bumblebee said rolling his eyes. "Smokescreen gave you your power, and he can take it away!"

"Dude! Why are you dragging me into this?!" Smokescreen hollered.

"You're right…" Starscream said stunned. "His power does exceed my own! Genie! My final wish! I wish to become an all-powerful genie!"

Smokescreen hesitantly granted the wish. Starscream transformed back into his regular form, and 'Bee fell to the floor.

"'Bee!" Moonrose snapped sitting next to him. "What have you done?!"

"Just trust me," he said with a wicked smile.

At that moment, a pair of cuffs appeared on his wrists and a lamp at his feet.

"You wanted to be a genie, well you got it!" 'Bee laughed. "All of it!"

"NOOOOO!" Starscream lived true to his name as he was sucked into the lamp.

"Itty bitty living space," 'Bee laughed as he picked up the black lamp.

"Hand it over," Smokescreen said. 'Bee handed him the lamp and he walked to the balcony. "A few thousand years in the cave of wonders should cool him off!" He threw the lamp into the desert.

"Smokescreen I wish you were free," 'Bee smiled, keeping his promise.

"Alright, one prince makeover, coming up!" Smokescreen said. "Wait…what?"

"Bumblebee is a prince," Moonrose said. "We just never knew it, till Starscream sent him, flying to Primus knows where. Where did he send you 'Bee?"

"The Androminus Mountains," he shrugged. "And Smokescreen, I made you a promise. I told you that I'd use my third wish to set you free."

Smokescreen blinked a few times before hugging 'Bee. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome man," 'Bee said. "And don't think you're going anywhere!"

"Why am I not surprised you'd say that?" Smokescreen laugh.

Raf landed on 'Bee's shoulder, giving a chirp.

"And I think Raf agrees," Moonrose said.

"We still need to announce your betrothal," Optimus said. "But, I think someone would like to talk to you first Prince Bumblebee." Optimus stepped out of the way, and 'Bee was tackled by Queen Eclipse.

"I'm so glad to see you! After all this time, I was beginning to lose hope!" she said squeezing the life out of 'Bee.

"It's nice to finally meet you too," 'Bee said unsurely returning the hug. "I've always wondered who my parents were."

"You look just like your mother," Megatron said.

Eclipse raised an eyebrow. "Great first impression," she said.

"Mom's impression was better," 'Bee agreed, and Eclipse squeezed him even tighter, a few tears shining in her eyes. "Can you let me go now, I'm having trouble breathing."

"Sorry!" she said releasing him.

"Thank you," he said popping his back.

"I think we should let this family have time to reunite before the wedding," Elita said.

"The wedding was planned for several years from now," Optimus stated, "I think that's more than enough time."

**A/N: That's the end. Sorry it took me forever to update. And sorry this last chapter was so short. Writer's block sucks; I suck at writing fight scenes.**


End file.
